


Under the Eyes of God

by 1V1



Series: Only Cowards Don't Fuck Demons [2]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Church Sex, Creampie, Crybaby Universe, Demon Akira, Drugged Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, addictive cum, demon fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1V1/pseuds/1V1
Summary: Reader is saved from demons by Devilman/Akira and later ends up fucking him in his demon form on a church altar.





	Under the Eyes of God

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I made some of ya'll upsetti spagettis with how the last fic ended so here is Devilman monster fuck v2 Electric Bogaloo. Let the demon/monster fucking commence.

He is in front of you, tall, menacing, and every inch the demon that people warned you about.  
Yet he’s also the being that saved your life.

You had been chased to the roof of your school by what you could only describe as eldritch abominations. They’d cornered you, and you thought you might die then but, as fate would have it, it wasn’t your time. This demon, another demon, arrived, catching you as you fell from the roof, knocked off by a swiping claw. He’d saved your life from a fall, and with the flick of his wrist, killed the monsters who’d been hunting you in the first place.  
As he holds you, you felt and heard the thundering heartbeat under hard skin. His fur is coarse, and yet surprisingly warm. His claws caught on your clothes and when he attempted to set you down? It riped the back half of your shirt open, making you yelp.  
“Oops.” 

It’s the first thing he says, and as you stand on shaking legs, you laugh. This imposing demon saying oops over a ripped shirt. He saved your life. A ripped shirt is the furthest thing from your mind. As you laugh he snorts.  
“Well, laughing is better than you screaming.” His claw tilts your chin up and his grin is wide and full of sharp teeth. “You got a name kitten?” You tell him, and his grin widens.  
“Cute, but kitten is better.” You blush as your mind works in overdrive. He’s a monster, a demon, yet all the menacing and bloodthirsty aura is gone, now all that remains is-  
“Well look at that.” You gasp when your eyes dart to what he’s looking at. In holding you, he’d accidentally hiked your skirt up, the hem tucked into the waistband, showing off the side of your underwear. Or rather, lack of.  
“Now what’s a kitten like you wearing that little lacy number for?” Your face is beat red, and you slap his hand away, his claws having only faintly brushing on the skin of your bare inner thigh.

The lace thong hardly covers anything, and the way he looks at you makes you squirm. It wasn’t that you had a lover or wanted to seduce, you just wanted to feel sexy and with how this demon looked at you-

He looked ready to eat you, in a way you weren’t sure you’d say no to.

“Well, any reason your pussy is barely covered?” You puff up at him.  
“I’m covered!”  
“Oh yeah?” He sits down, legs spread, eyeing you like you’re the funniest thing he’s seen in days. “Prove it.” Your pride and the fading adrenaline make your brash, and you lift your skirt to give him a full view.  
“There? Happy now?” You huff, wanting to die. You can’t believe you just did that. The demon is grinning.  
“Fuck, you even shave-“ You begin to wonder if death by those other monsters might have been better.

“So, who are you and- what are you?” The demon hesitates at this but he nods. “Akira. And I’m a devilman.” You are confused. A what now?  
“Devilman?”  
“I’m a demon, but my heart-“ he places a hand over his chest, “-is human. You’re being rather calm for a girl who just nearly died.” He’s right, and you look away.  
“I- You aren’t going to hurt me right?” The demon, Akira looks thoughtful for a minute.  
“No, I only kill demons, but if you wanted to reward me-“ He licks his lips at you and you begin to stutter.

He laughs, and flies up into the air, saying he’ll collect his award some other time.

A week passes, and another demon at the school. You saw it in the mirror and ran again. This time, to the parking lot. It has you by the throat when Akira appears, black wings covering your vision from him ripping the demon apart. When he turns to face you, his hands are covered in yellow blood, and you can’t be bothered to care. You just stare at him and he grins.  
“That’s two rewards now kitten.” He says he’ll follow you home, make sure you get there safe. His presence is oddly comforting. Like a demonic protector of sorts. When you reach your front door you look up to see his smirking. A wink before he vanishes once again.

Another week passes, this time, you find him in your front yard, a dead demon at his feet, licking the red blood off his hands.  
“Kitten, you cause me nothing but trouble.” He grouses, and you look at the corpse in fear.  
“How did it-“  
“You’re a virgin, that’s why.” He says, as if was the most obvious thing. “I can smell it on you. Clean and pure and sweet- Even I want a bite of you.” He stalks to you and holds up three fingers.  
“Three rewards. How do you plan to pay me back kitten?” He’s joking you realize, but-  
You grab the black hair, yanking him down so you can press your lips to his own.

“Make them stop wanting me.” Its fear and desperation, yet the look in his eyes, in his face. It’s human. A demon with a human heart- a devilman. 

He grins, wide eyed and wanting picking you and flying you to who only knew where.

When Akira lands, you’re in an old abandoned church, a pristine white altar under the cross. A catholic church seems so at odd with him, tall and demonic as he is. Yet there is a sense of reason to this.  
“This is where I come to relax.” He says, and your eyes drift to the broken pews and slashes in the plaster walls. His hand is on your waist and he gently moves to the top of the altar. “People avoid this place, call it cursed.” Akira bends his head down, sniffing at your neck.  
“I want to fuck you here under the eyes of god. Defile you like that-“  
In his own mind, Akira wanted this. This perversion of purity ruined. Truthfully, he planned it. He wanted to take you here the first time, but fucking you in a place that reeked of decay? No, he’d cleaned it up a bit, gotten it secured. No demons would bother him here. Not while he fucked the purity out of you.

You look up at him, and part your lips to ask if he’ll be gentle. But it doesn’t matter, he kisses you, tongue slipping into your mouth and you moan as a warmth suffuses your body. He pulls back and smirks. 

“Get naked now, or I’ll rip those clothes off of you.” His command is so insidious yet promising. You pull your shirt over your head in one movement, slipping your bra off soon after. This is madness you know, fucking this devilman. Yet he saved your life three times now, you owe him. And his eyes- You feel you can trust him.

When your skirt drops, Akira groans and you look to him. A thick red cock juts from his groin and you feel your pussy throb at the sight of him. He’s big, and veins bulge down the shaft. Small bumps cover him, and you know it’s not a human cock, not with that texture, not with that size. Your panties are soaked, the thin black lace peeled away, a strand of your arousal connecting your pussy to the fabric. 

“God,” Akira grabs you, pushing you up against the altar. “You smell delicious. Fuck-“ He shoves his face into your cunt, lapping up your juices like a man starved. You’ve never done this, and you have an idea that there is no way any man is this good. His tongue slips into you, pushing at your walls as you writhe against the wood, in his hands. Your legs get thrown over his shoulders as he keeps eating you out, your entire body thrown forward so you’re all but sitting on his face.  
Not that he minds, he’s too busy fucking you with his tongue, sucking on your clit. 

The orgasm is messy, you let out a tiny cry of pleasure as it comes unexpectedly. But Akira doesn’t stop, it’s almost as if your orgasm makes him want even more, sucking harder, slipping his tongue in and out of your virgin channel like it was his cock. Your entire body shakes in the afterglow, a second orgasm building. Your breathing becomes quick, your tiny moans getting louder and louder. Akira moans in between your thighs, and when you feel something enter you, you scream, cumming a second time. When Akira pulls back you look down to see why he stopped. His entire lower half of his face is covered in your femcum, and he slowly keeps his finger inside you, pumping it leisurely.

He begins fucking you like that, legs on his shoulders, pussy in front of his mouth, finger curling inside you, stretching your hole open. The second finger makes you keen, high and wanting, more of your slick gushing out of you and onto his hand. The third finger burns you, stretching you wide and sending a wave of want deep into your core. 

Your third orgasm comes quickly, and Akira licks your slit greedily sucking loudly to the point it echoes in the empty church. When he lets go, you slip to the cold floor, watching him lick your juices from his hand. In hitting the ground, you become eyelevel with his cock, throbbing and close enough you can feel the heat radiating off of it. It smells so unlike what girls in school said. They said it was musky, nasty, but Akira’s demon cock smells divine, and you move forward, taking the massive head between your lips.

He tastes like ambrosia.  
“Don’t-” He shouts, alarmed. His cum is like that of any demon’s. Addictive, its made to make humans compliant, needy things. But he can’t make you stop, watching as you happily, greedily, suckle at his cock, hands running up and down his length, not able to encompass his whole girth. You moan as you swirl your tongue around the head, foreskin pulled back enough that it doesn’t stop your relentless teasing at slit, drawing out small squirts of delicious and addictive pre. You can barely get your mouth around the head, let another take much more. The debauchery of it all sends you reeling, eyes rolling into the back of your head as Akira moans, another tiny mouthful of his precum gliding down your throat.

You pop off his cock with a wet sound, licking you lips, wishing you could take all of him in your mouth. 

Akira however, had other plans than to let you try. He hoists you up onto the altar and spreads your legs wide. You glistening pink pussy is exposed to the open air, and Akria feels himself losing touch with his control. The sight of your cunt spread open, vulva puffy and your entrance giving tiny throbs makes him want to ram into you and fuck you hard. But he doesn’t want to kill you. No, he wants you addicted to his cock, to crave if after tonight.

Lining himself up, the sight of you, so small on the altar, his demon body twice your size- He’s a demon with a human heart he reminds himself. And a demon taking a woman’s virginity in the house of god is exactly what a demon is born to do.

His precum mixes with your slick folds. Akira smears it around, coating his shaft in the mixture, watching your body shake. His pre relaxes your muscles, makes it easier for the acceptance of demon cock. He must go slow, nudging your hole bit by bit until the thick head of him breeches your once virgin center. 

He’s massive, and your body is on high alert. Your mind sends a wave of arousal down between your legs, and Akira curses out loud. You’re so tight to him. Soft slippery walls happily milking his cock with each inch he sinks into you. Slowly, inch by inch he goes down, groaning when he feels himself bottom out, the tip of his cock kissing your cervix. He’s grateful then for the demon effects of his pre. You’ll recover from any pain, and all you’ll feel from the deep fuck is pleasure.

The fact a primal part of him can feel your cervix, the sticky membrane betraying your fertility makes him crave to fill you with his seed. The idea of you know, swollen with his child, no, children paints a picture of something wicked. A demon and his human bride, constantly fucked, constantly pregnant with his children, so eager and receptive and fertile and-

He pulls back, slowly thrusting back in. He watches your face fall apart, the pleasure ratcheting up. You grab his forearms, head thrown back as you moan his name into the church. A heathen’s prayer, your defilement taking place in the house of god. It’s sinful, and you writhe on the demonic dick that is filling you to the brim. Akira fucks you agonizingly slow, each vein and bump sending wave after wave of pleasure racing through you. As he keeps going, you want more of him. Harder, faster, you want his demonic strength used to fuck you into oblivion, you want his fat cock flooding your with his cum. You want to hear the wet sounds of your hips meeting his.

Looking at Akira, his grin is debauched, tongue lolled out, teeth bared and his entire form radiating heat. You moan, arching your back up, breasts bouncing in the air as you beg him.  
“More.”

Akira howls, hips ramming into you hard and fast. His cock is massive, and the wet squelch it makes each time it plunders you is lewd and delicious. Your tits bounce and he looms over you taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking on it like it might offer him milk. Teeth graze your skin and you cry as it stimulates you past the point of no return. He pops off of it, your nipple puffy and sore and red from his attention. He repeats it all on your other breast, cock rhythmically filling you up all the while. When he’s satisfied with your tits, he growls at you, and you feel him begin to lose his rhythm, your own hips shaking, his hands the only thing keeping you still.  
“Tight- such a tight pussy.” He grunts, hilting himself, and you can feel his cock kiss your cervix. “You can barely take me but you do. You love it don’t you? You love this demon cock!” You scream out a yes, begging him for more. Harder faster, fuck you until you can’t walk anymore. He obliges.

“You gonna take it all huh?” Your orgasm is sudden, squeezing down on the massive dick buried in you, attempting to milk him for that addictive substance you now crave.  
“You want my cum?” He shouts and you scream his name as the orgasm rolls right into the second one, your entire body shaking, your pussy juices gushing out and coating the surface of the altar you and he are on.

His hips sputter, and with a sound so inhuman, you want to weep. Cum floods your insides, spraying down your walls and filling your cannel- you swear you can feel it enter your womb with how much he’s putting inside you. But he doesn’t stop, he keeps fucking you wildly, obscene globs of thick demon sperm fall under you both, mixing with the remnants of your own gushing orgasm. Right as you think he’s done, he pulls out of you roughly, making you cry at the sudden loss, at the feeling of his hot cum leaving your gaping red hole. Your whimpers of longing for him don’t last, because he flips you over, on your hands and knees, he takes you from behind, fucking you with desperation, filling with more and more of his addictive esscence.

Hours later, your body is a canvas for Akira’s lusts. Red hickies dot your neck and chest. Faint bruises are on your hips. Your pussy is open, frothy white cum filling it to the brim, tiny drops falling out with each little throb from your heartbeat. Your ass doesn’t fare much better, but the cum Akira has flooded you with their barely manages a small trickle out. You skin is sticky, a sheen of demon sperm coating your skin, rubbed in and driving you to madness.  
You are debauched, a virgin ravaged by a demon, deflowered on an altar before the eyes of god by this hell born being of lust and sin. Akira croons to you, rubbing his hand greedily over your body, enjoying how you’re so sensitive, so responsive to him. All he has to do it rub your swollen clit and a tiny orgasm escape you with a whimper. 

His kiss is wild; deep and telling- he has claimed you, marked you inside and out. He took your virginity as his reward but your life is still his, payment for the second time he saved you.

Yellow pupils eyes stare at your sex soaked form and that dark, twisted, purely demonic part of him has made his decision. He likes the way you writhe and scream, he loves the way you beg, so sweet and needy. He adores how well you drink down his cum, guzzling it like you need it to survive. He basks in the way tor small body accepts him so perfectly, even after fucking you so many times you sheath his cock like a tight glove.  
Akira smiles to himself as you lay over his chest, tracing circles on his skin, your eyes bright with lazy satisfaction. You are a woman addicted, kissing him and asking him if he’ll fuck you again. He’s not sure who’s the insatiable one anymore, you or him.

Another gaze over your body and he bends down to your neck, sniffing deeply. You’re so fertile, young and ripe. His cock hardens as he affirms that his decision is the right one. You’re his now, and he’s going to fuck you until your swollen with his child, and the second he can, he’ll put another one in you. You’ll be his perfect human lover, taking him, his cock, his seed every time and begging for the pleasure he gives you.

Your purr as he slides back into you, the wet gush of the cum from your last joining running down your thighs to join the rest of the mess under your bodies.  
“That’s right kitten.” Akira moans, lifting you up so you’ll bounce on his cock.  
“Beg your master for his cock like the sexy little pet you are.”

You look at him, mind lost to the pleasure, to his demonic spell and mewl for him.  
He laughs, fucking you with renewed vigor, his eyes catching the cross, grinning. You’re his now, and he’s taken you right under the eyes of God himself.

**Author's Note:**

> *Maui voice* _You're Welcome_


End file.
